


No One Knows My Heart Like You

by galeruicewing15



Series: No One Knows My Heart Like You [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/M, Fluff, Some angst, crappy summary I know, with their backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galeruicewing15/pseuds/galeruicewing15
Summary: Princess (Y/N) has just turned twenty-one, and in celebration, her father has thrown her a ball. Three possible suitors stay after the ball, and Princess (Y/N) must figure out which she loves the best.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a choose your own ending with our favorite ego boys! The chapters will mainly be the same but the ending will be different depending on who you choose.  
> This is my first work on here! Hope you like it!

The girl gave a hefty sigh. She squinted hard, screwing up her face. Her hands twisted in her light blue evening ball gown, either summoning strength or fear. She turned this way, then that, and sighed again, almost like admitting defeat.

A knock at the door startled me out of my reverie. I turned away from the mirror and smoothed my hands over my dress. I cleared my throat and held my head high.

“Come in,” I announced. A second later, a maid came in and curtsied.

“His Majesty wishes so see you as soon as possible,” she said.

I waved a hand at her. “Tell Father I'll be there in a minute.” She curtsied again and left my room. I turned back to the mirror.

The girl in the mirror made a face and stuck her tongue out. That helped a little. I smoothed my face and left the room.

I made my way down the hall to my father's study, careful not to step on the hem of my ball gown. When I got to his study, I knocked softly on the door then twisted the handle and entered the room.

Father's study smelled dusty as usual. Piles of books pervaded every available space. I often found myself here when I was little, equally climbing all over the piles while Father wasn't watching and reading the massive volumes. Father sat in his leather armchair by his desk, perusing over something. He looked up when I entered and a smile broke over his face.

“(Y/n),” he breathed, rising up from his desk. “My beautiful baby girl.”

I smiled and ran over to him as best I could and buried my face in his shoulder, holding him tight. “Hi, papa.”

He squeezed me tight, lifting me off the ground a fraction. I shrieked and laughed, kicking my legs. “Papa! Put me down!” He laughed with me but set me back down on the floor.

He sighed a happy sigh and clasped my face in his hands. He looked me in the eyes, his own brimming with tears. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. “My baby girl is all grown up,” he said, his voice tight. “I have been looking forward to and dreading this day.”

“ _Papa_ ,” I laughed. “I'll still be your baby girl. No matter how old I get.”

“I know,” he sighed. He kissed my forehead again then released my head. He walked over to his desk and leaned on it. He turned to face me and gave me a stern look. “You realize how important this day is.”

I nodded, standing straighter. Today was my 21st birthday, and in honor of it, Father was throwing a coming of age ball. He told me all kinds of people would be there; kings and queens from faraway lands, emissaries, various lords, even more. Father made a point to say possible suitors will also be there, and to look out for some. That was the part I was nervous about.

Seeing my troubled expression, my father held out his arms again. I ran gratefully into them. He wrapped his arms around me arms and stroked my hair.

“You'll do fine,” he murmured comfortingly. “I know you will.”

“Thank you, papa,” I whispered, my voice muffled in his shirt.

He let me go and looked me up and down once more. He stood up beside me and held out his arm. “Now, let's go and show them who you are.”

I accepted his arm and we made our way to the ballroom. A butler went ahead of us and entered before we did to announce our arrival. I could hear thousands of chattering voices on the other side of the door. My stomach churned and I bit my lip. _I can do this. I can do this_.

“Announcing! King Troilus and his daughter, Princess (y/n)!”

The door opened. A blinding light followed. Father gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Then we walked through the threshold.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer bc we meet the boys!

After the initial blindness, my eyes got used to the light from the lanterns. It would have been better if I kept my eyes closed. There were  _ so many people _ . So many colors exploded into my vision. A hundred or more faces were looking up at me from the alcove. I swallowed nervously. Father squeezed my hand again and pushed me forward. I walked forward to the railing, gripping it hard in my fingers. I cleared my throat and forced a smile of my nervous face.

“Thank you everyone for coming to my birthday ball,” I said, my voice loud and wavering just a little. “I hope you all enjoy yourselves.” 

Everyone clapped and a few people cheered. The smile on my face grew more genuine and I descended the stairs, linking arms with my father again. We made out way down the stairs and into the push of bodies, waving and smiling at all the well-wishers.

A man in a dark grey tunic with red and blue accents walked up to greet me once I detached from my father. He bowed and accepted my offered hand, placing a small kiss on it. His dark brown hair fell over his sparkling dark eyes as he leaned over my hand.

“Such a pleasure to meet you on your birthday.” His voice was smooth and sultry, and it flowed over my ears like silk. “You look absolutely stunning today. Though, I suppose you look stunning every day.”

I laughed, a blush coming to my face. “I'm sure you say that to every beautiful girl.”

He smiled and held out his arm for me to take. “Just those on their birthdays.”

I linked my arm with his and rolled my eyes playfully. “I'm sure.”

“You do honestly look beautiful today,” he said. He led me over to the refreshments table

I blushed more. “Thank you…?” I realized I still didn't know his name.

“King Dark of Iplier,” he supplied. “But you can just call me Dark.”

“Oh no,” I laughed. “That would be much to casual. I barely know you!”

“Nonsense,” he scoffed. He picked up two glasses of wine and offered me one. I accepted it. “I have a feeling we will be getting to know each other very well soon.”

Before I could ask what he meant, another man behind King Dark seemed to notice us and excitedly turned away from his conversation partner. He wrapped his arms around King Dark in a tight bear hug, startling the other man enough to spill his wine.

“Darky! How good to see you!” The man had a silly accent from the western kingdoms and his pink moustache wiggled along with his mouth as he talked.

King Dark rolled his eyes slightly and brushed down his tunic. “Wilford,” he chided. “How many times must I remind you to not call me that. Especially in public!”

The man---Wilford--- just grinned widely at King Dark. “Ah, but you know how forgetful I get, Darky.” Then he seemed to notice me standing next to King Dark. “And I see you couldn't resist taking the birthday girl for yourself, huh?”

The more I looked at Wilford, the more I noticed how  _ pink _ he was. From his hair to his boots, he was covered in the color. His tunic was pink, and he wore a yellow belt to accent it. His trousers were a deep brown and were shot through with pink threads. His leather boots had small pink gems inlaid in them. Like King Dark, he took my hand and pressed a soft kiss upon it, the hairs of his moustache tickling my skin.

“King Wilford of Warfstache at your service,” he said, his tone happy and light.

I giggled in spite of myself. “So glad to have made your acquaintance, King Wilford.”

King Wilford winked at me and wrapped an arm around King Dark’s shoulder. “I hope Darky here has given me a little chance of wooing you.”

King Dark rolled his eyes again, a slight smile on his face. “I was only going to offer her a drink and a dance.” Still, he wrapped his own arm around King Wilford’s shoulders. “Wilford here is a good friend of mine.”

“I’d say we’re more than  _ good friends _ , Darky.”

“Well, I say we have some improving to do.”

I smiled while listening to their friendly banter, but my eyes started wandering around the room. All around us people were talking or eating or dancing. I’d never seen so many people before, even at all my other balls and dances.

One group of people caught my eye. In a dimly lit corner on the other side of the ballroom, a man in wizard’s robes was whispering in the ear of another man in a leather tunic. The man in the leather tunic looked annoyed at being here and the man in wizard’s robes looked to be trying to get the other to do something. The man in the leather tunic caught my eye and his lip twitched up in a smirk. His eyes seemed to glitter with something I couldn't place.

King Dark and King Wilford noticed my wandering gaze. They turned to see what I was staring at.

“Ah, so you see the newcomer,” King Wilford said. “I heard he came from the distant wild lands.”

King Dark’s lip curled up in disdain. “I've had the unfortunate luck to run into him before. Not a very pleasant fellow. I'm surprised he even showed up.”

“Do you know who he is?” I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

King Dark waved a hand. “He's the chief of some  _ barbarian _ tribe somewhere in the wild lands. I don't know his name. Like I said, not a pleasant fellow.”

“Now, Darky,” King Wilford chided. “Don't poison the young lady’s head with criticism. Let her make her own opinions.”

King Dark snorted. “It’s better if I warn her first.”

But I was already making my way to the other side of the ballroom. I had to stop a few times and shake hands with an important person or smile and thank another for the birthday wishes. By the time I got over to where I saw the man, I was afraid he’d already left. But he was still there, in the same spot I saw him in earlier. The man in the wizard’s robes was gone somewhere, so it was just me and him in the dimly lit corner.

The man noticed me making my way across the ballroom, and his eyes never left me even as I stood in front of him. His lips were curled up in a smug smirk and his mismatched eyes gleamed with mirth.

“Hadta come check out the oddity, huh?” His voice was harsh and gravelly, heavily accented by a northern dialect. 

He was almost the complete opposite of King Dark. While King Dark stood poised and collected, this man stood with his legs apart and his shoulders hunched, as if bracing himself for a fight. At first I thought it was a trick of the lantern light against his hair, but now I saw that his hair really  _ was _ deep emerald color. His eyes, one blue and one green flitted around the room quickly, like he was trying to take in everything at once. Around his shoulders was the fur pelt of some animal, maybe a wolf. His leather tunic was for the most part undecorated except for a symbol branded over his heart---a clan symbol probably. His leather trousers and boots were likewise unadorned except for a few patches of fur here and there.

I cleared my throat. “You caught my eye,” I said, trying to avoid his comment. “I don't think we’ve ever met before.” 

I held out my hand slightly, expecting him to take it and kiss it. Instead he gave me a small bow and clasped his right arm over his chest. I dropped my hand awkwardly, knotting it into the folds of my dress.

“I don't think I’ve ever had the pleasure,  _ Yer Highness _ .” His tone was full of disdain and it grated against my ears.

I swallowed thickly. “I don't think I caught your name…?”

He snorted. “I wouldn't doubt that you didn't, seeing who you were hangin’ around with.” He nodded his head to where I left King Dark and King Wilford standing by the refreshment table.

“It’s Anti, by the way,” he finally replied. “I'm just a chieftain of some tribe, so no real big title for me.” The smirk on his face was filled with irony.

“Surely you have some kind of title,” I said, genuinely curious. “It is in my understanding that most important tribesmen do.”

AntI shrugged. “Most of my clan calls me AntI the Killer, AntI the Dagger, or some form of that. It’s somethin’.” He grinned crookedly at me, and I noticed his canines were sharper than normal peoples’.

“They only have wine, Anti.” The man in the wizard’s robes returned with two wine glasses from the refreshments table. He handed one to AntI then noticed me standing awkwardly beside him. His face brightened and he made an elaborate bow.

“Marvin the Magnificent at your service,” he announced, bowing low over my hand and placing a kiss on it. 

Now that I got to see him up close as well, I saw he had a mask covering the top half of his face. It was in the shape of a cat and had the same clan symbol as Anti’s tunic had. His hair was much the same as Anti’s, if just a little lighter shade of green. He wore a tunic of blue wool and a vibrant red cape. He had the same accent as Anti, but less heavy.

I smiled warmly back at him. “So wonderful to meet you, Mr. Marvin.”

He grinned and made a flourishing wave with his hands, eventually holding out a flower from nowhere. “You may just call me Marvin, Princess (y/n). It suits me just fine.” He handed the flower to me and I saw Anti roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

I took the flower from him and lifted it up to my nose. It smelled heavenly. “Thank you, Marvin.”

Marvin opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, looking at something over my shoulder. I felt a hand at my arm and I turned, suddenly facing King Dark. He seemed to be glaring at Anti.

“King Dark!” Marvin exclaimed. “I didn't know you were here!”

King Dark tore his gaze from Anti to nod in acknowledgement to the magician. “Marvin.” He turned back to face Anti, his glare increasing. “ _ Anti _ .” There was more spite in that word than any other word I’ve ever heard King Dark say.

Anti was glaring just as intently at King Dark. His lip curled up in a snarl and one of his hands reached around behind him to grasp at something. I thought I heard Marvin groan.

“What a coincidence,” Anti finally said. “I never thought I’d run into you again. After the first time we met, I figured you’d had enough of me.”

King Dark growled slightly. “I just came to see if Princess (y/n) would like to dance with me.” He turned to me and held out his hand. “If you will join me, princess?”

I took his hand, partly to dance and partly to get the two men as far away from each other before they started fighting. King Dark led me out to the dance floor where the small orchestra started playing. He led me around and around the floor, and soon my spirits lifted. I laughed and spun with the music, willing this to be the best birthday I've had yet.

\------

I sighed and leaned on my door. It had been the most wonderful night I've had in forever, but now I was tired. More than tired really, more like exhausted. I had danced and laughed and talked with so many people, most whom I've never met before.

I shuffled over to my bed and kicked my shoes off. There was a knock at the door and then my maid entered to help me out of my dress.

“How was the party, your highness?” she asked.

“Oh, it was wonderful!” I breathed. She helped me slip out of my dress and I fell back onto my bed.

“Have you heard the news, you highness?”

I wrinkled my forehead. “What news?”

“A few of the guests decided to stay for a while. Their majesties King Dark, Wilford, and Anti, to be exact.”

My mouth flopped open in confusion. “Why?”

“To get to know you better, I heard.” I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I scowled at the ceiling. Well, this should be fun.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a little longer, but soon we'll start getting to know the boys better.

“Your Highness.”

I grunted and rolled over in my bed.

“ _ Your Highness _ .”

“Hngh--what?” I mumbled, rolling back over to face whoever it was disturbing my sleep.

My maid was smiling down at me. I moved my hair out of my face and peered up at her.

“His Majesty wishes for you to be at breakfast this morning,” she said. She walked over to my closet closet and busied herself with finding a dress for me. “He said it will be a good opportunity to make a good impression.”

I yawned and stretched. Last night's events came rushing back to me. “Alright. Let me wake up alright little.”

Five minutes later, I was dressed in a red gown and heading to breakfast at our less grand dining area, which Father saved for smaller groups of guests. My father, King Dark, and Lord Anti were seated, already eating. King Dark noticed me entering first and stood immediately. Father noticed me next and stood, holding his arms out for me. I quickened my pace and gave him a hug.

“Good morning, Papa,” I said into his shoulder.

“Good morning, my darling daughter,” he replied, hugging me tight then releasing me. 

I sat in the seat to his immediate left, as he was at the head of the table, opposite to King Dark. I noticed he was glaring at Lord Anti, who was seated next to me. I realized he didn't rise when I entered. He must not have known.

My food was brought to me by a servant, whom I thanked as they brought it out; two slices of white bread with a simmering hunk of pork on top, and a peeled orange on the side. Father didn't like to have lavish meals when there were so few of us, preferring to save them for parties and the such.

“Did you enjoy last night, Princess (Y/N)?” King Dark asked. He had sat back down and had quit glaring at Lord Anti for the moment.

I nodded emphatically and swallowed a slice of my orange. “Oh, it was wonderful! It was everything I could have wished for and more!”

My father smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He nodded to the other two men. “I hope you enjoyed yourselves as well?”

King Dark smiled and paused eating, wiping his mouth on a napkin. Lord Anti just nodded, continuing to vigorously tear into his food.

“It was very splendid,” King Dark said, sparing another glare toward Lord Anti. “I greatly enjoyed myself. And I greatly enjoyed meeting you, Princess (Y/N).” He smiled and winked at me.

I smiled shyly back at him. Butterflies pooled in my stomach. I averted my eyes and noticed there was still someone missing at the table. “Where's King Wilford?”

Just then, King Wilford arrived. His pink hair was delightfully ruffled and he was wearing a simpler outfit from yesterday. He took a seat next to King Dark.

Lord Anti snorted. “Speak of the devil.”

King Wilford seemed to ignore Lord Anti’s statement and smiled warmly at everyone.”Good morning, all! I hope everyone enjoyed themselves as much as I did!” King Dark smiled back at King Wilford while Lord Anti just nodded.

“It was wonderful,” King Dark said calmly. “I was just telling Princess (Y/N) how wonderful it was to meet her.”

I blushed again as King Wilford turned his smile to me.

“Just what I was thinking!” he said.

My father set his hand over mine. “I was just telling King Dark and Lord Anti about how much you love the outdoor. How about you show them the stables and your garden today?”

I brightened. I loved going to the stables and seeing all the horses. And I especially loved my garden. I cared for and nurtured every single flower and plant in it.

“Oh, may I?” I asked excitedly.

My father smiled at me. “You may do whatever you want. They're your guests.” 

I clapped my hands and stood up, preparing to go get changed. My father put his hand up, stopping me.

“ _ After _ breakfast,” he said. “You nor your guests have finished your food.”

I sighed and sat back down, poking at the remainder of my food. King Dark smiled across at me. “Do you enjoy your garden?” he asked.

I smiled brightly back at him and nodded. “Yes! It is one of my favorite places in the palace! I love caring for  _ all _ my flowers.”

He took a sip of his drink. “I can't wait to see it.”

\----

Fifteen minutes later, I had both my arms linked with King Dark and Wilford on either side of me and Lord Anti taking the front. I was practically skipping down the hall in excitement. King Dark would sometimes ask me about something he saw on our way and I would explain to pass the time. Once, King Wilford spotted something that was truly amazing to him and we stopped to let him investigate. King Dark rolled his eyes and said something about “corralling him back”, and left me with Lord Anti.

Lord Anti hadn’t uncrossed his arms since we left the dining hall. He was probably one of those people who didn't express very many emotions. I stood a little awkward beside him, my hands swishing my dress.

“Why are you so quiet in front of me?” he asked, breaking the silence. “I promise I won’t bite.”

I looked down, embarrassed. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn't notice.” Then I shrugged. “You don't really seem like the talking type.”

Lord Anti shrugged. “I don't mind talking, I just hate mindless small talk. I believe there should be better things to talk about.”

I tilted my head in thought. “I suppose you're right. Small talk does get boring after a while.”

He just grunted.

We lapsed into another silence while waiting for King Dark and King Wilford to return.

“I don't think King Dark likes you very much,” I finally said.

Lord Anti shrugged again. “He doesn't and I don't really care.”

I looked up at him. “Why?”

“He says I’m a barbarian and uncivilized,” he said, the contempt audible in his tone. He snorted. “I stopped caring about what was deemed civilized and what wasn't a long time ago.”

I tilted my head up at him in curiosity. “You don't care what you look like to other people?”

He turned to look at me, smirking. “You're awfully full of questions, aren’tcha?”

I smiled shyly and looked down in embarrassment. “I'm sorry. I've always been like that.”

Lord Anti let out a barking laugh. “Ah, it’s fine. But sometimes you've gotta be careful what kind of questions you ask.” He held out his arm for me. “C’mon. We’ll meet the other two when we get there.” 

I smiled up at him and accepted his arm. Maybe he wasn't what I thought he was after all.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! It's been a while, hasn't it? This one's kinda short bc I was trying unsuccessfully to beat writer's block. Hopefully tho, the next ones will be longer! I think we'll get closer to Dark in the next one ;)

We met kings Dark and Wilford at the stables. Apparently, King Wilford had spotted a particular soldier and wanted to talk with them. King Dark went to hunt him down before he got too nosy. We found them conversing to each other in the stables, King Wilford looking slightly chagrined while petting a horse. They both turned to us when they heard our footsteps approaching. King Wilford smiled at me sheepishly while King Dark looked surprised.

“I am very sorry I ran away from you,” King Wilford said, scratching the back of his head, his cheeks slightly red. “My curiosity often gets the best of me sometimes.”

I smiled warmly back at me. “It’s fine, I understand. I am a very curious person as well.”

He laughed and clapped his hands. “Well then, curiosity may kill both of the cats.” He offered his arm and I took it, twining my other with King Dark’s arm. Anti had left me to look at the horses.

“Do you have a horse here?” King Dark asked.

I nodded and pointed down the stables. “I have a beautiful mare down there. Her name is Belle.”

“A beautiful name,” King Dark commented, looking down at me. “She belongs to such a wonderful mistress.”

I blushed, once again. King Dark had a habit of doing that. Not that I really minded it.

“Ah, quit being such the flatterer, Darky,” King Wilford said, voicing my thoughts. “You're not giving the rest of us a chance!”

King Dark chuckled and I heard Lord Anti snort behind us. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

I rolled my eyes slightly as the two men started bickering and escaped from their grips. I walked over to Lord Anti, who was petting Belle.

“She is a very nice steed,” he said. Belle snickered appreciatively and rubbed her nose on his hand. I reached into my pocket and held out a slice of an apple I stole for her from breakfast. She ate it up quickly and eagerly. I smiled and scratched her snout.

Lord Anti laughed. “You've got her spoiled.”

I shrugged, grinning. “I only try to give her a little at a time so she doesn't get used to it.”

He snorted. “Doesn't seem like you're doing a good job of it.”

King Wilford dissected himself from King Dark to inspect Belle with us. “Do you go riding with her often?” he asked.

I nodded. “Yes, I usually do. Though it  _ has _ been a while since I took her out on a run.”

He nodded as well. “I consider myself a fine equestrian.  We should go riding some time.”

I smiled broadly up at him. “Sounds like a wonderful idea.” I turned to King Dark. “Would you like to join us sometime?”

King Dark looked pained; his lips were pulled back in a terse, worried line and his brows were furrowed. “No...I…,” he said, faltering. “I don't think I’ll join you both. I'm not much of a horse rider.”

I tilted my head up at him, myself starting to worry. I opened my mouth to say something, but King Wilford interrupted me.

“Let us go see this magnificent garden you won’t stop talking about!” he said.

With one last worried look to King Dark, I linked my arm with King Wilford’s and we made our way to the garden again. We didn't have to make any stops this time, as King Wilford was too excited at the prospect of my garden to want to wander off. When we were at the garden gates a few minutes later, I had totally forgotten why I was worried.

I stepped forward and out of their grasps, reaching into my pocket for the key I kept in my pocket at all times. I unlocked the large, silver gates and pushed them open.

All at once, a shower of color burst through the gates. Flowers of every color, shape, and size spilled out from behind the walkway, overflowing onto the bricks.

My body immediately relaxed. I loved it in here. The fresh air and beautiful scenery calmed me. I often found myself her if I’d had a bad day.

King Wilford separated from us again. He inspected a pink rose of Sharon bush.

“He has a fondness for the color pink, doesn't he?” I asked King Dark.

He nodded. “Yes, that he does.”

Lord Anti grunted beside me. He had taken King Wilford’s space beside me. “‘S weird if you ask me.

“Yes, but nobody asked you, did they?” King Dark said sharply, glaring at Lord Anti.

Lord Anti growled low in his throat. King Dark’s grip on my arm tightened. I swallowed nervously. I didn't want them to fight, but I didn't know how to stop them.

King Wilford unknowingly saved me. He emerged from where we had left him, waving excitedly.

“Darky! You must come see this!” he exclaimed. “It’s splendid!”

With a resigned sigh, King Dark left with King Wilford, leaving me alone, once again, with Lord Anti. He scoffed as the other two left.

“Posh bastard,” he muttered.

“You really don't like him, do you?” I asked.

“No and I’m sure the feeling’s mutual.”

We strolled along in silence. Sometimes we would stop and he would ask me a question about a certain plant. I answered his questions clearly and brightly. We finally came to a bench and sat down. Lord Anti stretched out his legs and arms on the bench, inhaling deeply.

“Ya know,” he began, “this is really the only place where I feel comfortable.”

I smiled. “You're an outdoorsman?”

He nodded, smiling faintly. “It’s so peaceful and fresh.”

I leaned back against the bench and nodded with him. “Yes, the hustle and bustle of the city can get to me sometimes. I like to sit out here and think.”

Lord Anti just hummed. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to our surroundings.

“Who was that man with you yesterday?” I asked, breaking the silence. “Marvin?”

“He's my magician,” Lord Anti explained. “He knows some magic. Keeps us out of trouble.”

“Interesting,” I said. “Did he stay, or did he go back?”

“He stayed,” Lord Anti said. “He said he wanted a good look in your library or somethin’ like that.”

Before I could say anything else, a loud thunderclap resonated through the garden, startling me. We both looked up at the sky; dark gray clouds were quickly moving our way.

“We better get in,” Lord Anti said, standing up and holding out a hand for me.

“But what about King Dark and King Wilford?” I asked, worried.

“I’m sure they’ll find their way,” Lord Anti said.  “They're smart. Now come on, I don't think you wanna get your dress wet. I know I don't wanna get my hair wet.”

We ran, laughing, to the cover of the castle.


End file.
